corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Nakashima (CPD2)
This page only lists Naomi's appearance in Corpse Party D2 series, for her other appearances, go here. is a nurse of Divine Blessing Hospital, previously a student of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9 and one of the two survivors of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design In Depths of Despair Naomi has brown hair, brown eyes and wears a long yellow sweater and dark green pants. In a teaser, she is seen wearing a white nurse's dress along with a white hospital hat. In Fatal Operation, she now wears a nurses outfit consisting of light blue shirt and pants. Personality Naomi is Ayumi's former classmate and a fellow survivor of Heavenly Host. She seems to have been just as affected by the horrors of the school as Ayumi has, but she uses her work and her friendship with Seiko to keep her mind off the past. She has enrolled in medical school since finishing senior high school and is interning as a nurse. Plot Corse Party D2: Depths of Despair ''Prologue'' Naomi walks into the class and sees her old classmates happilly waiting for others. Seiko greets her with a hug, saying that she hasn't seen her in a long time with Naomi commenting that they went out for dinner last week. The two approach Ayumi and talk with her. The sun starts to set and everyone agrees with Yui's idea to tell ghost stories. Naomi asks Seiko to go talk with Mayu, and asks if Ayumi will be alright. Then Ayumi leaves the classroom to go the bathroom. ''Chapter 3'' Naomi finds Ayumi lying in the hallway and asks if she is all right, to which Ayumi replies that she felt light-headed. Naomi wants to get Ayumi to hospital, but the latter insists on staying, saying she doesn't want to take her free day away. Then they both go back to the classroom and Ayumi starts telling the story about the cursed school. Corse Party D2: Fatal Operation ''Chapter 1'' Naomi walks into the nurses office and get's dressed. Once she get's dressed she goes over the computer to see what kind of jobs there are to do, but gets a text from Seiko asking her to let her in. Naomi walks toward the entrance and meets Seiko along with Kensuke Kurosaki, who is looking for his friend that is a patient here, Yuuya Kizami. They chat, after that Kensuke leaves. While Seiko and Naomi are both inside the nurses office, an earthquake began and they both pass out. They wake up to find the hospital abandoned and looking different. They find out that the are now stuck in a different dimension. They both set out to look for an exit and on their journey find out that people were sent here before them and the dead ones rise up as zombies. Inside one of the offices they read a newspaper clipping and Naomi snaps, yelling at Seiko, which makes her sad, so she leaves her alone. Naomi then walks out to look for her, but gets attacked by evil spirits. Luckily for her, Haruna Kizami saves her. Since Naomi got hurt, Haruna looks for a first aid kit and patches her up. After that they both go look for Seiko. ''Chapter 3'' Naomi and Haruna both get caught up in an earthquake and pass out. They both wake up and see that the hospital layout has changed. They soon find Kensuke and Naho on the other side of the corridor, blocked by a hole and a fence. Naomi and Haruna both go look around and after doing various tasks come back to Kensuke and Naho. ''Chapter 4'' Naomi and Haruna both go down to the basement and find Kensuke and Naho on the other side of the hole, so they decide to look for a way to get rid of the hole. Both Haruna and Naomi solve a few puzzles that reveal a path to the others and the elevator between them. After Kensuke and Naho do the same they meet up. They have a choice to stay and look for more clues or just go on. Either way the elevator breaks and they all fall down a few floors. Haruna is separated from the group and they promise to meet up with her later. Depending on the choice made before they can meet either Machi Hirata possessing Seiko's body, or Seiko herself. Going further they find Fuyu Hirata trying to ressurect Machi. Naho shows him the note about Machi hating him and he disappears. The earthquake begins and the group runs toward the exit. Depending on the choices made with Haruna in a scene between the main groups, you will meet with these options: Both Kizami siblings alive, only Haruna or only Yuuya. Despite the choice Naomi will have to go towards the door and break it open, revealing the hall to the exit. If you decided to look for information back before using the elevator, Machi will appear and try to possess Naomi, thinking she is perfect body for her. Naomi and Machi have a conversation inside of her head, and Naomi's memories convince Machi to stop trying to possess anyone to live again, instead she lets them go, moving on to the afterlife herself. In the epilogue Naomi and Seiko will go on a date together and Ayumi will explain to Naomi that Satoshi's death wasn't her fault. If you decided to just go without looking for more notes you'll just leave the hospital. "Seiko" will start to ignore Naomi, making Naomi feel uneasy. One night while working at the hospital, Seiko's ghost, now wearing a patients robes, appears and kills Naomi, saying she loves her. Trivia *Because of the way character busts are made, Naomi can have up to 360 different emotions in Corpse Party D2: Fatal Operation. Gallery Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Corpse Party D2